


The Book of Love

by Golden_Swallowtail (Shadow_Light13)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Merilliam, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Light13/pseuds/Golden_Swallowtail
Summary: Love.Some philosophers split it into four categories:- Agape: Selfless, boundless, unconditional affection given out to anyone. Generally speaking platonic.- Storge: A love for things, foods, certain events, the non-sentient.- Philos: A love of companions, of pets, of family, friends and all things sentient.- Eros: A physical and sometimes, but not always, romantic love. But it is also sexual desire, or lust.The book of love explores all of these, mainly philos and eros.---A collection of one-shots and short stories, mainly centred around Mereoleona x William, but may contain other pairings such as:William x ReaderFuegoleon x ReaderNozel x ReaderPatri x ReaderKlaus x ReaderDorothy x NozelFinral x VanessaYami x CharlotteYami x JackAlecdora x SolidNebra x ZoraCharmy x RillYuno x NoelleNoelle x AstaMimosa x Asta*Y/N will either be female or neutral.
Relationships: Alecdora Sandler/Solid Silva, Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva, Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro, Gauche Adlai/Grey, Jack the Ripper/Yami Sukehiro, Noelle Silva/Yuno, Nozel Silva/Dorothy Unsworth, Nozel Silva/Reader, William Vangeance/Mereoleona Vermillion, William Vangeance/Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. The Subtle & The Inappropriate

**Warning:** _Mentions of the past (dark), strong language, and obviously sexual themes... an a lime because I couldn't quite write the lemon._

* * *

Mereoleona Vermillion had never been one for subtlety. Yet, now, when, of all things, she attempted to be subtle - cursing her brother Fuegoleon for suggesting such a terrible thing - she found that despite all the effort put into being subtle, it resulted in nothing but frustration. 

_"Try not to overwhelm him, sister. Not everyone is quite as... spontaneous... as you are."_

And look where that advice got her.

Even after a month of trying to communicate her frustrations and desires to a certain captain, he still failed to take the hint. 

Granted... it could be that he were gay. Or simply not interested in either sex. Or he was an inexperienced dolt with absolutely no social awareness... but surely, _surely_ , even a blind, deaf and dumb person would notice that she was acting uncharacteristically... uncharacteristic even if they didn't swing her way. 

_"So... Vangeance... is there anything you like to do in your free time? Anything you'd want to do? Or anyone...?"_

_"Oh, the rooms are perfectly fine. A little cold, I suppose, perhaps. You don't happen to know of someway of keeping the cold out at night, do you...?"_

_"The water is perfectly warm... and there's plenty of space for two people here... why don't you join me? Besides... I could use someone who could wash my back..."_

Curteous as he was, it was getting frustrating. If he had no interest in her, it was strange that he'd never brought this up in the past month. If he deemed it harassment instead, then surely he would have said something. Matter of fact, she even asked him if her presence, words or actions _bothered_ him in any way. Well, it didn't _bother_ him at all, one way or the other. Supposedly. A couple times she could have sworn his cheeks turned a faint shade of red, but that could have been a trick of the light or just her imagining things. That damned mask made it hard to tell any of his emotions apart. 

'Thanks a fucking bunch, Julius.'

Sometimes, it even felt as though he wasn't aware she was there at all. 

_"Aw... whose a sweet little kitty..." Of course he would pay more attention to the stray cat Yuno dragged in. Petting the damn cat seemed to be more appealing than petting her "cat"._

_The blasted feline didn't help, as it looked at her smugly, as if it'd gotten the cream._

_'And if he didn't insist on stopping to fawn over every cute little creature, maybe we'd have already been on third base by now. Alas, day twenty two and I'm still high and dry.'_

_All her plans went to hell, not helped by the fact that Langris - that smarmy little shit who clearly knew what he was doing and enjoyed winding her up by ruining her every opportunity - appeared just moments after words, claiming that a letter from Julius arrived. And with that, William's attentions moved on from the cat to Julius. Naturally, the letter involved a mission from Julius (for whatever reason, Marx wasn't available, hence the letter instead of the usual method of communication) - which wound up placing even more distance between them._

_"Try not to get too lonely without Captain Vangeance around, your highness," Langris' parting words with her were. He couldn't quite conceal the growing smirk on his face._

_"Try not to get too lonely without my fist in your face, Langris," Mereoleona muttered under her breath._

Under normal circumstances, she would have simply told him she wanted sex. Under normal circumstances she would have given up after this long. After all, she initially just planned for some casual sex. She didn't crave much after three hundred days of self-imposed solitude in the wilderness, but human-to-human physical contact; touch... was a whole other matter.

After a few unsuccessful relationships, she stopped bothering with romantic connections, but the occasional sexual frustration still remained. 

And unfortunately... the Golden Dawn wasn't exactly full of candidates that even remotely appeared as though they could fulfil her needs. The captain himself didn't seem suitable either. At first. But then quite by accident, during a sparring session that was set off by her own growing frustration they wound up being tangled up in an awkward situation. Something about feeling him pinned down under her, by her, so close seemed to fuel her cravings more.

Thus, regardless of their history, and all his fuck ups, she began to feel... attracted to him. 

It could have been more than just that - perhaps even how he fought despite his obvious disadvantage, and the surprising stubborn streak - but admitting that she might have admired him in any other way than sexually... wasn't something she planned on doing. It wasn't something you did with the person who had threatened that which you loved most in the past. Still, she needed him to desire her touch, just like she desired his. Hence, and so as to not scare him off, she attempted to be subtle about it. Needless to say it wasn't working. 

Perhaps she needed to go about this a little differently.

\---

For perhaps the hundredth time since a certain flame-haired royal had come to stay with them, William found himself struggling to focus. 

The usual mindless, simple and repetitive process of signing and dating paperwork had managed to turn into quite the challenge as he did all he could not to write something entirely different than he'd initially trained his mind and hand to. 

Beside him stood the very person who distracted him, tempting him, perhaps even without knowing. Surely she couldn't know? He'd done his best to switch off and conceal the emotions her words, actions, her form stirred within him. He'd always admired her decisiveness and fierceness, but now there seemed to be another aspect of her he couldn't erase from his mind. He tried to ignore it, avoid it, box it off and bury it, thinking those feelings would never amount to anything, aware of his responsibilities and just how irresponsibly it could be to give into temptation. 

Gods, did it sometimes feel near impossible... 

Until now he'd never thought much of people's physical attributes, or physical attraction, physical affection, lust. It simply wasn't there. 

Most of his life he'd been so focused in keeping secrets from everyone, hiding and tempering emotions - both his own and Patri's - and had no time or energy to feel certain ones. Even those he could, were limited. He had to limit them. To survive. To protect those he cared for. To get where he stood now. His own emotions, desires, urges... they came _after_ those of other people. Especially those he was close to. Julius and Patri, mostly. 

But now, it felt like opening his eyes to a whole new world, awakening from a dream - though, in some ways it was more of a nightmare really: the sleepless nights, emotions in opposition to one another, thoughts storming through his head... not all his own - and with it came sensations he never remembered feeling before. As well as a deep sense of shame, knowing that now, he'd quite possibly destroyed his friends' and family's trust forever. 

That and a similar shame that his thoughts might be sinful, wrong. After all, sex before marriage was deemed scandalous by upper class society and especially his step mother, who looked down on this sort of thing altogether, with or without marriage. In fear and shock and having no one else to talk to about the sort of thing, he'd chosen to trust her opinion, even if it came from someone who he otherwise had very little faith in and a very strained relationshup with. _"Don't let anyone touch you, am I clear? Don't_ ever _let anyone touch you like that ever, not until you are married off and even then only that person may touch you and be touched by you. Don't ever let another person sully you, your house, your name, your reputation and don't ever_ think _that just because that_ bastard _thought he could touch anything he pleased that you will not face the rage and disgust of God if you_ ever _participate in something like_ that." _She'd clung to him with a surprising amount of desparation and for the first time as far as he could recall, after which she'd rarely if ever done so again, she'd embraced him, angry tears streaming down her usually composed face. He couldn't move, he could n't talk... so he'd just nodded. What else could a ten year old say or do, traumatised and alone with no one in the world but the people who despised him. And yes, those very people were the only ones to protect and care for him... even if it was a loveless, harsh - at times even cruel -, type of care._

But unlike then, when he felt no desire for physical intimacy, when he had no trust and felt little emotion for anyone, things were different now. His stepmother's views were challenged by those of his comrades, and the pain, betrayal and punishment he feared had not come... none of them betrayed his trust in any way. Really, it was he, who, in a different but no less important sense, had betrayed them. 

Not to mention that instead of intimidation, he now felt his heart beat faster with excitement, whenever She entered the room. The only thing he feared was the idea of getting lost within Her if he so much as looked into Her eyes. The bright blue fires of her gaze seemed to burn right through him, and though he couldn't tell if it were out of judgement or intrique, he found himself pulled in nonetheless, like a moth to a flame. The warmth in her eyes, her soft-looking flame-like hair he longed to bury his face in, the smooth curves of her form, that tempting smile which graced her lips, encouraging him, driving him mad with the idea of what it would be like to touch her... 

Sometimes he was tempted to throw it all away - to hell with it, it wasn't like he had any honour left, not really - and doom himself to hell for just one kiss, one touch... 

Then the gravity of reality would drag him back down to Earth. 

He could never be that way with her, even if he was willing to be so careless. Not after everything he'd done. Most likely, she hated him. Who wouldn't, after all...? He'd been fortunate thus far, to have been given another chance. 

Now as she leaned against his desk, so close, so damn close, clearly expecting something out of him, but thus far saying nothing - as she had been the past ten minutes - he felt tempted to reach out to her. To feel her wamrth. 

"So... Vangeance. You got anything else on your to do list," snapping out of a lust-filled haze, he turned to face her.

"Uh- I..."

"I don't happen to be somewhere on that list, do I...?" 

He frowned, confused. She seemed to be talking so strangely recently. Something about cats and lists, and strange indecent-sounding (but probably innocent) offers... he wondered what that was about. It intrigued him of course - much like most other aspects of her (if not all) - but at the same time he felt baffled by it. Her tone did not seem hateful, but he wasn't sure he'd call it loving. It sounded almost... wanting. But no, that couldn't be it. 

"I don't - what is it you want from me...?" 

At that moment, and just as he could have sworn the woman had leaned in closer - or perhaps he'd just imagined it - the door opened, and his vice-captain walked up to him. 

"You, I assume," he bluntly stated. "Specifically she wants sex. With you. Don't ask me why. I wouldn't know." 

Before William could quite process what Langris had said, the shorter man added: "and I'd like Cob and a baseball bat." 

"No," he said almost immediately afterwards. Dammit. Wrong answer. "I mean, yes, and no." 

Both Langris and Mereoleona frowned. 

"Yes to Lady Mereoleona, yes - I mean, no - to you Langris." 

"But why?" They both exclaimed before William's words seemed to click inside their heads. 

"Oh- wait - really?" Mereoleona finally realised what he'd meant. Even William himself couldn't quite believe his - never mind her - words. It seemed uncharacteristically rash of him. So instead he just nodded slowly, before turning to face Langris. 

"I know exactly what you are planning to do with both of those, and a) Cob is not mine to lend out, he answers directly to the wizard king, b) you can't just hit you brother with a baseball bat, c) you have work to do and d) you have spacial magic, you can transport yourself. Also, we're all out of baseball bats." 

"Because the Black Bulls keep sneaking into our hideout and stealing our equipment! Come on, can't I have revenge, just this once?" 

"No." 

"You let Patri have revenge." 

"That's not-" he sighed and shook his head.

"Besides, just because I am a spacial mage does not mean that I automantically have the ability to create portals, any more than the fact that a penguin is a bird automatically means that it can fly. I mean, they obviously can't fly." 

"I'm not sure comparing birds and spacial magic..." 

"Well, it's my magic, I can decide what I compare it to," Langris huffed. "Fine... I guess you're too chicken to get revenge on Yami for that time he destroyed the aviary..." And then he walked out of the room, giving Mereoleona a look that was likely more meaningful than it looked. 

"Try not to encourage him," William said, already knowing that she very likely would. 

"So..." she looked back to him and he looked back at her. For a moment they said nothing. 

He briefly wondered if perhaps she'd changed her mind, feeling his heart sink at the idea of it.

Then, a had sneaked around his waist, pulling him closer. Once again his heart started to race as he could sense the warmth building up between them and feel her body move against his as she leaned in to kiss him. Following her movements, he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. 

"I guess that settles it," Mereoleona breathed out as she pulled away from the kiss. "I'll see you in my room in an hour. Try not to take any longer," she grinned, "I'd hate to have to start without you..." 

'Start wha- oh...' He rather quickly gathered from her tone and from her recent confirmation of her feelings towards him what she'd meant. "O-of course... I'd hate that too - I mean, I-" Although, would it really be that bad to walking in on her...?

Nope! There was still paperwork to be done. First work, then play. 'Get your mind out of the gutter...' 

"I'll see you then," he collected himself, looking back down to his paperwork. Though his expression has mostly returned back to normal, his face was still flushed. 

\---

Impatient though she was, wanting nothing more than to just continue kissing him there, loving the sensation of his soft lips against hers, she had a deal to make. Hence why she even bothered giving him an hour. If she didn't have to persuade - threaten, really, but those were the same things in her dictionary - Cob into cooperating with Langris, and get a bag of baseball bats back from the Black Bulls, she would have very likely just taken what she wanted right there in William's study. But, she supposed getting revenge on Yami Sukehiro for his constant name-calling did make the wait a little more worth it. 

Besides, this was guaranteed to get her _at least_ an hour's worth of solitude with William with no Golden Dawners what so ever to disrupt them. And if for whatever reason some criminal bastard tried to sneak into the Golden Dawn base during their session, she would most certainly burn them to a crisp for interrupting the moment. 

"That enough for you, Vaude?" she handed over the sack, to Langris, who stood beisde a terrified looking Cob. 

"More than enough," he smirked. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, _Lady_ Mereoleona." 

"And make sure these juniors don't come back before an hour's past," she reminded him of the rest of their deal, nodding over to a confused Yuno, Mimosa, Klaus, David, Letoile, Alecdora, Hamon and Siren, who couldn't figure out what "mission" Langris had "assigned" to them. 

\---

'A pleasure indeed,' Langris thought miserably as the Golden Dawn were currently losing 1:2 against the Black Bulls. Getting to "accidentally" knock out Finral was one thing -and a very enjoyable thing - but he wasn't enjoying the baseball game quite so much. Not with Magna looking extra smug. 

"What, can't handle the heat, Golden Dawn?" 

"Shut it, fire freak, we'll see whose laughing once we've played ten games," Langris snapped at the fire-bender. 

"Oh, you're going _down_ space freak!" Magna retorted. 

Well, at least Captain Yami was currently out of commission thanks to a few well-aimed baseballs... that evened out the playing field a little. If only they could have knocked out Muscle-For-Brains, Asta, but unfortunately Yuno was hell-bent on beating him while the boy was conscious. And that god-damned rivalry of theirs was starting to cost them the game.

* * *

**Also, no, I don't think Nobles/Royals actually shy away from extramarital/outside of marriage sex. I just think that, if they do have a religion here, that religion most likely forbids or looks down on sex before marriage as do essentially all monothiestic, modern-day religions, even if they've loosened the rules a bit in some of their brances, to fit with modern life.**

**William's step mother is a complicated b-tch in my mind. But I didn't expand on that much because well, it wasn't the real focus of this and well... moodkiller.**

**I'm sorry if this was very cringe-worthy... but I'm as cringe-worthy as they come.**

**Imagine if Zenon had interrupted that... he'd have undoubtedly been burnt to a crisp, devil magic or no devil magic.**

**I just _had_ to add GD versus BB shenanigans at the end. The reason for the GD having baseball bats in the first place is David. I mean, of course it would be David. **


	2. From the Ashes of Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Alecdora x Solid, One-sided Alecdora x Vangeance  
> Rejection burns.  
> But from its ashes, perhaps a new one might form?

He really should have seen it coming. 

A small part of him certainly had, already cringing at his admission of love during that last mission as he awakened from his unconsciousness. He had no doubt that he had managed to survive, what with the pain that seemed to be present everywhere on his body. He'd have been grateful to his saviour if it weren't for that fact that the person whom had saved him - yet again - was the very person he dreaded and desired most right about now. 

For years he'd kept his affections secret. 

And now, after finally admitting them to the person he'd felt them for, he was uncertain as to how this would go down. 

Yet, beside him, the captain seemed calm. Settled on a chair at the side of his bed, he seemed concerned but... not disgusted or uncomfortable in any way. Did that mean that the love Alecdora felt was... mutual? 

"I'm glad you're alright, Alecdora," the man spoke softly, before gracing him with that signature smile of his - that warm expression that made Alecdora fall for him all those years ago. He was so full of warmth and light... it drew people to him like moth to a flame. And like that moth, the sand mage struggled to resist his allure. 

"Thanks to you... sir..." he'd intended to use his first name instead, even if it were informal and disrespectful, but his mouth didn't want to cooperate with his mind it seemed. 

William shook his head. "You were the one to save me first," he said, "I should be thanking you. If it weren't for your actions - albeit reckless ones," he reprimanded Alecdora, though it was clear from the twinkle in his eyes that he wasn't truly angry,"- perhaps neither of us would be here now. That said... you put yourself in grave danger doing so..." 

"And I'd be willing to do it a million times over again for you, captain," he responded in truth. He could have sworn that he saw concern flash over the other man's features. 

"While I appreciate your loyalty Alecdora, I fear your recklessness may cost you your life one day." 

'I'd rather risk my life than yours.' The idea of losing the person who'd captured his attentions and his heart made him feel hollow for a moment, until he recalled that the man was still here. Still alive. For now. 

"Alecdora, is something wrong - do you need something- should I bring Owen?" It was rare to see someone so highly ranked, so elegant so clearly flustered. Especially when that someone was his captain... even if there was something endearing about it. 

Where the concerns of his heart etched so obviously across his face?

In a couple months at the latest, war between Clover and Spade kingdom would commence. Blood would be shed. People could die. Yes, there have been conflicts between kingdoms before - the kingdoms of Clover and Diamond had been at each others throats for decades now - but never had the rising opposition seemed quite so sinister. And as much as he would like to be certain that as the Golden Dawn, the strongest of the magic knight squadrons in Clover, they could handle anything... the reports from the Black Bulls encouraged doubt to grow in his mind. As much as he'd never thought them to be much of a squad, now that they'd risen from last place to second in only a year... it was cause for concern to note that their scouts had rather fled the scene, tails between their legs than joined the fray between the Diamond and Spade kingdom. Especially since from the reports, there seemed to only take on Spade kingdom mage to take down dozens of the strongest mages in Diamond... shining generals included, naturally. 

Still, the captain seemed so certain that they were all capable of defeating this new evil. 

"No, I am fine. Everything is fine..." as much as he'd never been good at faking emotions, he'd rather not voice his fears. 

"Very well," though he didn't seem convinced, William continued smiling nonetheless. "With the healing salve Owen made, you should be mostly healed by tomorrow, but for now you should relax. For the next two days, you have the day off - don't worry about the mission reports... those have already been written and sent." 

With that, he rose from the chair, placing a hand on Alecdora's shoulder. His touch might have been feather light, but the warm sensation of it was far reaching and addictive. Now that he'd gotten a taste, he wanted more. "Thank you, Alecdora." Looking up to those amethyst eyes filled with affection, he longed for the captain to lean down and embrace him, to kiss him, so that he might feel him and taste him...

And in that dazed moment where everything felt hazy and only that one thought remained in his mind on repeat, the sand mage made the reckless mistake of assuming his feeling were mutual.

For just a few seconds, the moments that it took for everything to click inside the other person's mind, likely, it felt like a dream. But eventually, all people had to wake up and face the reality. If one faced a reality that harshly contrasted the imagined and desired fantasy inside their head, as Alecdora did, then reality was a bitter and unappealing thing indeed. Perhaps subconsciously he'd already known how William would react, and had closed his eyes specifically to avoid seeing it; perhaps he'd pulled him closer despite his limbs feeling stiff and sore because he knew his love would flee; but regardless, he couldn't avoid it for ever, and he soon became aware that he'd have to let go, he'd have to wake up and he'd have to see things for how they were. 

\---

Chances were it had only been a matter of seconds. 

That said, it felt like hours. 

Awkward, tense, stiff hours.

Even before the other man pulled away, Alecdora could tell that he'd erred. Once he had, looking at him baffled, shocked, perhaps even... fearful (?) - confusion he could handle... but fear? If he'd given William any reason to fear... -, the cruel confirmation came. 

There was a moment when he tried to deny the truth. "I love you... William," but his broken voice had already accepted the undeniable. 

"A-Alecdora... I-"

"But you don't love me, do you?" It was clear from the instant when Alecdora's grasp on him loosened and he'd immediately broke away. 

"I do- but..." 

'Not in the way I love him... Great...' he finished that sentence for himself, and laid back down. God, he would rather fall asleep right now and never wake up. 

"I-If I did do anything to lead you o-on to think that I... well... I apologise."

Alecdora averted his gaze, not ready to look in the eyes of his superior, not after this. 

"I'm sorry Alecdora, but I can't be the person you'd want me to be. Even if I didn't have my heart set on another, I could never be that person." At the sound of footsteps, he could tell that Vangeance had turned to leave the room. "I hope you'll find someone who will love you in the way you had hoped..." and with that soft sounded apology, the door shut quietly behind him. Left alone to wallow in his own embarrassment, the sand mage wasn't terribly keen on the idea of facing his comrades again. 

\---

It took perhaps thirty seconds for the doors to open again. 

Thinking it to be his captain - for whatever unlikely reason - Alecdora kept his gaze focused on the ceiling. His eyes and chest stung, his heart beating fast.

As it turned out, it was definitely _not_ William."You are the absolutely most pathetic gay male I have ever had the chance of knowing." Rather, it was a very annoyed member of the Silva family - one which he'd grown close to during his later years in the magic knights. The younger man walked up to him, his expression unreadable. "Honestly? You embarrass yourself on a mission and then your obsession with your superior blinds you from seeing the obvious - that he is taken and without any inclination towards other men. What happened to your gaydar? You ran out of batteries, or did your puppy love melt it and force it to malfunction?" 

Alecdora scoffed with indignation, but then, perhaps he should welcome that feeling. Finally something other than that horrible feeling of failure. He might have only had to deal with it for a few moments, but it still had felt like an eternity. 

"Not as though you've never fallen for a straight man," he objected. 

"Actually, no, I haven't," Solid insisted, though he didn't seem particularly smug about it. There was a pause, as if he were thinking something over, and he could tell from the creases of his face, that whatever it was, it irritated him. "Though I might have had more luck with such a man." 

"Because you look and act like a woman, or because you're unbelievably annoying, self-centred and callous?" 

"Oh, hello, Pot, I'm Kettle," the silver haired male rolled his eyes. "Enough of this. Are you planning on wallowing in self-pity for the rest of the day?"

"And what if I am? I've hardly been wallowing for a minute, and after almost killing myself on that mission, surely I'm allowed to spend my days off the way _I_ want to." 

A sly smirk crossed Solid's face. "And you're really going to let Yuno off the hook for the day? No taunting him in the hallways, no snarky comments, no pranks? At all...?" It was obvious that the younger man was testing him. It had been some time since he'd last felt any true animosity towards the commoner boy. Most of what was left he had held onto out sheer stubbornness, rather than true jealous or distaste for the dark haired prodigy. Still, Solid managed to hit a nerve there. 

No way was he going to leave Yuno to prance - nevermind that the boy never actually _pranced_ anywhere - around the hallways of the Golden Dawn base, whilst he was lying in bed like a cripple. After all, asides from a few bruises, some bandaged wounds and a broken bone or two most of his injuries had healed. 

"Not a chance," he muttered, propping himself up. As he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen he wondered if he should reconsider that, but in the end the unwillingness to appear weak in front of others won over. 

"Unbelievable," Solid commented, wrapping his arm around Alecdora's waist, helping him remain steady through the pain. "Your closest friend's presence does nothing, but the simple mention of your most distant rival has you rearing to go."

Well, that certainly couldn't go without a jab in return. "With friends like yourself, is that really a surprise?" He drawled out, but accepted the help nonetheless. They were indeed close. Ever since they'd met some three years ago, Solid had been the one Alecdora confided in most... with everything. He'd known since the start that Alecdora had a sizeable - and now clearly unrequited - crush on his captain, he'd known about his rivarly with Yuno and he'd known how much it made his blood boil that Langris, despite being five years his junior got promoted to Vice-Captain and he didn't. He on the other hand knew all about Solid's jealousy towards his younger sister, who despite lacking control, seemed to have more magic than he had at her age, and who appeared to be his older brother's favourite, even though outwardly nothing implied that it was indeed so. But Solid could tell, and he had no one to talk to about it until Alecdora came along. After all, his eldest sibling, wasn't exactly the talking type. They'd too shared moments of celebration, drunken nights and their worst fears.

Alecdora didn't think there was a secret left between them. 

He didn't know how wrong he was assuming that, though. 

\---

Again with the goddamn captain-crush. 

Granted, it was not a rare occurence, not really - there were plenty of women (and men) that hopelessly simped for his own older brother (damn Nozel, what did he have that Solid didn't? Actually, don't answer that) - but this occurence, this particular circumstance... 

Why couldn't the idiot just tell? 

Wasn't it obvious enough who really cared and who didn't? 

Why was it that the man he loved had all his mushy-gushy feelings saved for a stupid traitor of a captain? Why wasn't Solid ever enough for... anyone? 

He thought he had been, finally. 

He'd never been a favourite of his own family, he'd never been anyone's best friend up until Alecdora. He'd never been special - every second goddamn human in this bloody kingdom had water magic! Royals were as common as rabbits in the capital, he had no one to impress where he'd lived his whole life in that regard either! - and he'd never been a natural talent. He'd given up years ago when he realised that unlike some people who it seemed to take a single fight to learn a new spell, he just wasn't that adept at it. And though he had plenty of mana... his siblings seemed to have more. Even if in some people's eyes he might have been - perhaps in a commoner's eyes... they could hardly measure up in magic amount - he never _felt_ that way. He was just one of the middle children. 

Then Alecdora showed up once - they were meant to work on a joint mission back then, the Silver Eagles and the newly formed Golden Dawn - and finally, after a close call where their teamwork had managed to save them from a collapsing dungeon... he felt like perhaps things were starting to change. They'd become friends soon over their rivalries and regular complaints, spending time drinking down their sorrows by stands and in bars, and playing darts in their free time. It helped sharing similar interests - specifically men - and surprisingly enough they were both middle children in their respective families. 

If anyone could ever _understand_ him and his bitterness, he felt that person was Alecdora. He _thought_ that person was Alecdora. He had hoped that maybe he even shared the feelings he'd developed for him. 

"After all this time... and you still only look at your captain like that," Solid said under his breath as he saw the older magic knight gazing at his captain as he walked by them, the infatuation still apparent. 

Looking back to Solid briefly, Alecdora quirked a brow. "Hmmm...?" 

'I swear...' 

He dreaded then, that he might be doing exactly what his friend had been doing. Waiting for and craving the affections of a man that would never return them. 

\---

"I've never acted like that." 

"Oh, so you wanting to throttle Yuno every time you saw him interacting with your captain was not in any way indicative of you being a yandere?" It was a month now, since that incident, and having been granted the evening off, the two salty mages had decided to spend time together. Of course, it couldn't be done without a substantial amount of teasing from one side or the other, as was made clear by Solid's incessant remarks. 

Something seemed to bother him more than ever today, and, yet, oddly enough, he wasn't willing to talk about it as bluntly as he normally would. 

"Everyone's wanted to strangle the boy at one point or another!" 

Solid snorted at that. 

"Right, guys?" Alecdora looked to his team mates who were walking ahead of them. They turned around, shooting him concerned looks. Yuno, who halted last, quirked a brow at him in confusion. He huffed. "Traitors, the lot of you. Can't even show respect or loyalty to your senior," he muttered under his breath. 

"Well, at least we know now that you're perfectly fine. You're back to your grouchy, miserable self," David grinned from ear to ear, before realising he might have just hit a nerve. "Ehehehe... that is to say, it is good to know you have your glowing complexion and never-ending enthusiasm back, sir!" 

'What a clown,' the taller male couldn't help but think. "Don't you have better things to do? Like reports?" 

"Well, you _were_ the one who asked for our opinion," Yuno deadpanned. That boy's sass knew no bounds. 

"And this is what you get for asking the airhead for an opinion, Dora." 

Alecdora elbowed his friend in warning, not appreciating being called by his nickname in public. It sounded so... undignified. Even if in private there was something endearing about it. Now that he had said it, though, it was too late to take it back, and his squad mates had already begun snickering. 

"Ow, what was that for...?" 

Mimosa, being the real airhead of the group, was the first to comment on it. "Dora, really? Isn't Dora a girl's name?" Perhaps she was totally oblivious to it, but she'd hit him were it hurt right then - more accurately, his pride.

"You're an idiot, Silva, that's what," he snapped at Solid, before prying his hand away from his waist. If he was going to be made a fool of, he'd rather not be present. 

"First of all, you're the idiot here!" Solid exclaimed at him as the other man walked away, "and second of all, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I'm just telling you how things are - your nickname excluded. And I don't get why it suddenly bothers you. By that, I mean the nickname."

Ignoring him, Alecdora turned a corner. 

"Look, you're the one who casually ignores a friend because of a person who they _know_ doesn't share their feelings!" Great, Solid was hell-bent on keeping that conversation going. Solid, who most typical response to any challenge presented, however small, was to walk away and give up when things weren't going his way. Perhaps it was the tournament that had made him this persistent. Otherwise he had no idea why the other man would bother. 

"You ignore the person who can and _does_ love you for the one who can't and doesn't, and that's why you're the biggest idiot of us two!" 

He halted in his step, then, his heart stopping. 

"And what I don't get is why it isn't obvious that someone else already loves you," Solid managed to catch up to him, appearing hurt. What did it bother him that he didn't love anyone else though? What did it matter? It isn't like it was any of his business, or that he - 

"Solid...?" 

"Dora..." he said, in a quieter voice, allowing only Alecdora to hear his words this time. "Why him? After all this time, after knowing how he feels, or well, doesn't feel towards you... why him, and not someone else? Why not me...?" 

It had been easier a month ago, when the answer was as simple as "I love you, but as a friend, whereas I love him as... well..." but now? 

In the past month they'd been spending more time on joint missions and patrols than usual - which confused Alecdora at first, but then he supposed this was all a part of the captain's plan to rush along that acceptance phase of his current... predicament through taking his mind off the heartbreak and focus on his friendships with others... a very flawed plan if it really was that way he'd realised for the first time since he'd first fallen for the man - and since then... 

He'd grown to realise that there was something uncomfortable distant about Solid, and missed their original closeness. He didn't share things as often with him. It also felt as though Solid was purposefully avoiding being physically close to him - with this rare exception - and somehow, it stung more than it normally would after an argument or dispute. What baffled him more was that technically, they didn't have an argument at any point in the last month, but it felt like they had. Only this was worse. 

Now that he realised why that was, he felt conflicted. Confused. And a small part of him felt... relieved? No, not quite relieved. No, something else. 

"Solid..." 

"I don't want give everything to get nothing in return," the silver haired male moved closer to Alecdora. "So, tell me, Dora... is there _any_ chance... at all... that you might love me...? Not as a friend, but as..." 

"I..."

"A partner... a boyfriend... a lover...?" 

"I think maybe..." 

As he felt Solid's lips brush against his own, finding the touch warm and pleasant, he couldn't help but wonder if with time he could overcome that former heartbreak. If he could, maybe, possibly find someone else... or maybe even.... he'd already found someone like that, someone who could reciprocate his feelings. 

"Maybe I could love you, Solid, as you do me..." 

Pulling away from the chaste kiss, Solid managed a weak smile. "I'm glad. However long it takes... I'll wait." 

He hadn't thought it possible at first, but now, finally sensing that warm sensation near someone other than his captain, he found the old wounds healing and a new love rising out of the ashes of that rejection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm.... yeah... I didn't know how else to write that...  
> Apologies if the jokes were maybe a little cringe-worthy... or offensive? I hope none of them were offensive or cringe-worthy, but if there were feel free to point it out - it's 1:00 AM and I'm not thinking clearly so there could be - and I'll take them out/change them.


	3. Five Times Grey Didn't Confess & The One Time She Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A greyche one shot in the 5 + 1 format... or I hope this is it.

It wasn't as though Grey had never had the opportunity to confess to Gauche. She had, after all, been certain from that day in the underwater temple that she had feelings for the mirror mage. Alas, she'd never had the confidence to be honest with herself, never mind with him. Besides, for the longest time it didn't seem like he cared much about his squad mates at all. As it turned out though, he did, despite all his attempts to deny it.

Not only that, he seemed to finally have faith in those around him. Although, admittedly, that could have also been down to the very limited array of options they had having been caught in one of the Eye of the Midnight Sun goon's traps, now completely at his mercy. It was perhaps this that convinced her that speaking the truth of her sentiments would not be the best idea. 

Even as she cowered under the sheets on the infirmary bed after the fight with Vetto she was still torn between telling him and taking her secret to the grave. Eventually, she instead wound up watching him from her hiding spot until it was time to go, not knowing whether or not he noticed. Which sure, might have come off as rather creepy, but it wasn't like she could just talk to him - right? -, not when at the time he was busy with other things (namely concerning himself with what his little sister was up to), and she found it difficult to simply ignore the person who had saved her for the second time. Something she assumed he wasn't even aware of. 

* * *

Her second chance had come after the kidnapping of his younger sister.

He'd clearly been distraut then, with the person he was closest to and the one who accepted him most being gone. It made her heart clench knowing he was in pain and that his sister could be in danger.

Granted, it was hardly the time for confessions.

Still, she could have told him that she was still there and she would do her best to help him get Marie back.

It might have reassured him to know people did care - not that he hadn't learn this previously, but everyone needed a reminder sometimes. In the very least she could have comforted him, but the right words simply wouldn't come. Just glances in his direction and the silent wishes that everything would work out in the end.

"You're not alone in searching for your sister, Gauche. You have a family now - the Black Bulls - and we'll help you. With all of us searching, I'm sure we'll find her eventually," were words she wanted to say, but couldn't. Granted, she couldn't have been certain they would have been able to get her in time, but it might have helped a little. Any words would have surely been better than none. 

Instead, she focused on the mission, but even there, her lack of knowledge about the kingdom she lived in didn't exactly help anyone. She had no idea where the attackers could have taken the two girls, how they might have looked like or how to track them. All answers seemed to come from anyone but her... but, she supposed at least they came. 

In the end, it was really more Asta and Finral who had rescued Marie as opposed to her, with her only filling in a minor role. 

But all the same, the mirror mage reluctantly thanked all the Black Bulls involved in the rescue mission, including herself. 

A part of her only grew warmer towards him then, wishing she had the sort of family Marie had when she was little. Caring. Protective. Despite all his flaws, Gauche could be wonderful. All the Black Bulls could be wonderful. If only she had them in her childhood... how different things could have been. 

* * *

That third time, she had just snapped out of being a turtle - in mind only, sure, but sometimes it was proving difficult to differentiate between a literal turtle and a figurative turtle when she was used to simply transforming into anything she thought she wanted or needed to be and it kind of flopped anyway -, and yet Gauche's words had remained with her. Keeping his words in mind, she felt strangely more at ease - it wasn't perfect, she could still feel as if she were being watched, but it no longer felt as embarrassing. She didn't really need to hide behind someone else, in some other person's body. She could remain as herself and yet feel safe by hiding within herself, or rather her mind, as if the mind were a turtle share, keeping her safe from harm and keeping part of her unseen. Granted, that shell would still be visible, but there wouldn't be so much to judge or to be embarrassed about... if that made sense. Plus, "being a turtle" on the inside without being anything on the outside made her feel like she was transformed without transforming. It technically didn't take away her insecurity, but it meant that it didn't manifest itself by her changing identity to avoid it. 

Again it seemed Gauche had done more for her than she'd done for him. 

Though, perhaps this time, at least...

"Gauche?" she inquired, after he'd accepted the fact that she couldn't really help him with his problem. 

"Yes, Grey?" turning towards her, there gazes met and for a brief moment she'd almost looked away. 

'Turtle,' she reminded herself, 'you're a turtle... and turtles don't get embarrassed, right?' She bit her lip, steeling herself, relieved when the transformation hadn't come and she didn't literally turn into a turtle either. "I..." 

But the words, they still wouldn't come. So instead an awkward stare off ensued for the next thirty seconds or so, before -

"Grey...?" 

"..." 

A four legged, scaly, shelled, slow blinking version of Grey was looking up from her now much shorter height at Gauche, realising that there was still much work to be done with regards to her issues. It seemed like this would require baby steps. 

"When I talked about being a turtle..." 

She looked down, fully aware that he'd meant this literally and that she didn't really need to be a turtle in mind or body in order to brave the world around her... not when her found family would surely support her instead of mock her. 

"You do remember I told you that you are Grey and will always be Grey to me. And I don't see why that should embarrass you or convince you to hide yourself."

She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter in response to his soft voice and kind words - they might not have sounded like much to most people, but knowing Gauche this had been meant honestly -, and suddenly felt wrong to be someone other than her real self. It sounded as though he somehow preferred her true form. 

"But if you'd rather be turtle..." 

"A-actually, I... think I'm ready to just be me, Gauche." And maybe one day she would be ready to tell him how she felt about him too. 'Thank you, Gauche.'

* * *

There he was again, helping her without really getting anything out of it in return.

It had initially begun with a deal that she'd sneak him into the church where his sister stayed at, but by the end of her session Grey had exhausted much of her powers. Leaning against his shoulder, she felt her brain turned to mush, in part out of the warm feeling as felt as she regarded him, making her heart flutter, and in part as she felt drained of energy. He could have pushed her into keeping to her part of the deal, and yet, instead he just left things as they are, allowing her to use his shoulder as a pillow without protest. 

He might have acted like he didn't care about others, but she knew different. 

After all, he had just helped her improve her magic technique without any protest - in fact, he was the one to suggest it. It was little things like these that made Grey fall deeper in love with him with each day. Yet, it seemed that with each passing day the idea of confessing her growing feeling for him proved even harder. 

It started off easily enough. 

"Gauche...?" 

"Hmm...?" 

"Thank you for helping me train," she murmured, glad that finally, speaking to him was no longer as much of an obstacle, now that much of her anxiety had died away. 

But after that...

"...I um..." 

It became significantly more difficult. Those last two words never did seem to reach the tip of her tongue. This was the fourth time she'd failed, and part of her was wondering if he'll ever know. Never mind if he'll ever reciprocate those same sentiments.

"Yes, Grey...?" she could swear from his voice that there was an impatience about him. But, what could he possibly be anticipating from her-?

"Oh, sorry... I umm... I completely forgot about the deal-"

"It's fine, Grey. You'll just keep to your part of the deal some other time," he said, almost nonchalantly. That was strange. She could have sworn that was what he was waiting for. Though, something about the way he looked at her, seeming relaxed and, maybe - or perhaps she'd just imagined that - content, made her wonder if there was more to it. More to this. All of this. His strange willingness to help her out, how relaxed he seemed around her. Maybe she was simply projecting her ideals onto him, maybe he hadn't changed at all. Or, could it have been, that he felt the same about her as she did about him...? 

"Besides... we're both here to train. To get stronger. If, or maybe even when, Spade kingdom invades our kingdom... I want to keep Marie safe." 

She nodded, understanding how he felt. It wasn't just Marie... at least she certainly wanted to keep everyone she cared for safe. However, the more she learned about Marie from odd tidbits from Gauche and the few times she'd met Marie in person, she already desperately wanted to make sure that nothing else would harm this girl. She and her brother had already gone through so much, that was obvious. 

"We'll protect her," she assured him. 'And you. I'll protect you both... you can count on me!' 

"Just don't do anything reckless or stupid," he added in a warning tone. It didn't seem as though he meant to insult her and if that were the case... and he had been helping her for the past few weeks. 

"Only if you promise to do the same..." 

He huffed, clearly defeated. He had no retort for that and they both were aware that of the two, it was Gauche who was more prone to being reckless. Especially when it involved the people he was close to. 

* * *

In the middle of a dungeon, having strayed from the rest of the group, was probably not the best time for confessions either.

Still, in the past couple months, the two had strangely grown distant and Gauche seemed to be spending more and more time away from her. She wondered if she'd done something wrong... but it seemed he could work with her just fine in a professional setting. He was his usual self, minus the talkativeness he'd slowly developed over the course of their joint training, as the two went through the various corridors and doorways, searching for the treasure. Grey was the one that volunteered to go with Gauche, knowing Luck and Magna would probably enjoy working together the most and wanting to address the large and mostly silent elephant in the room. 

Alas, for the past hour or so they'd been too busy dodging traps, and following Gauche's instincts and knowledge on dungeons as they navigated the area. One such had almost snapped her up and another would have probably poisoned the two of them had she not turned the poisonous gas into something a lot more safer to breathe in. 

"Gauche, I know you're avoiding me," she finally exclaimed, when it seemed the worst of the traps had been negated, and they finally came across the room filled with treasures. The coins, jewels and magical items didn't really interest either of them though and she had the feeling that by looking at them he was just avoiding her gaze. Was it really that bad, whatever he felt towards her? Had she really caused him that much pain that he couldn't even look at her? "I just - I want to know why - do you hate me?" 

The male tensed. 

"But why- why do you hate me? Did I do something wrong?" 

He averted his gaze once more, this time looking to one of the walls. 

Finally, she looked away, sighing, stepping away from him. If he wanted space, she would give it to him. "You don't have to tell me, but if-" 

"Grey!"

Suddenly she felt herself get knocked off her feet and pinned to the ground. At that time, an arrow flew right past them, followed by several more and suddenly she was rather glad that Gauche had faster reactions than her. Even if it was rather awkward to be so close together given he initially seemed to insist on standing five feet apart from her at all times. She may very well not have had enough magic to simply transform all of the arrows, and it seemed Gauche had a better time blasting them with mirror lazers.

Once the threat had passed, he pulled her up. "Turned out those gaps in the walls were also part of the security," he explained. His tone had switched from lively back to stoic, and Grey wondered if perhaps he chose to pretend as though she'd never said anything. "I don't hate you, Grey." Once more blue eyes met with brown. "I'm not sure anyone could hate you, even if they tried." 

Well, her stepmother and step sisters certainly could, but...

"I... but... you avoid me and..." 

'Even if they tried...?' 

Had Gauche _tried_ to hate her? But why? [ 1 ]

"Gauche, do you..."

And, because life was very convenient in that way, at the very moment the chaotic due of berserk streetpunks came barging into the treasure room. "Awe, no fair, you got here first..." Luck protestet, though there was a wide grin on his face - which might have actually had more to do with the crackling Magna typhoon that was currently whizzing through the area rather than him being happy about coming in second plalce. 

"Luck, you bastard!" Magna cursed him from within his painfully dizzying predicament. 

* * *

She'd watched in horror, at first frozen in shock. Yes, she was certain the enemy would be powerful, but for them to be able to take one of the most precious people in her life from her with a single wave of his magic...?

Tears had blurred her vision and she panicked, praying and desperately hoping that she had it in her to transform the sword - and hopefully into something that would at least patch up the would so as to stop the bleeding - as memories flooded her mind. It seemed then that she might never have the chance to talk to him again, never have the opportunity to tell him how she felt about him. That terrified her. 

As her magic unconsciously began to reshape the sword that had attacked Gauche into cells and tissues, she continued to wish for something, anything - a miracle - something that could save him, she wished _she_ could save him. 

And then her magic started to glow and she realised that _could_ in fact save him. Focusing on everything she'd learned on anatomy and attempting to recreate the damaged areas, she found the wound closing up. The time dragged for her, as she listened and watched out for signs of success, until she could see the life return to his eyes and his breathing steadying and growing stronger. "Gauche..." She'd managed to save him after all... 

But just when she'd thought the worst was finally over... when the gravity mage had finally been taken down by Asta and Yami, a far deadlier looking mage showed up, staring them down with a gold and ruthless gaze, before snatching their captain away as if it were nothing and, if it weren't for Finral's portals he might have snatched up or even killed Asta. Feeling drained, she doubted she would have been able to save Asta too if that had happened. 

At the infirmary, her brain switched back to worrying about Gauche - it was easier to worry about someone you had even some whose survival you had any confidence about, than someone who you couldn't be sure about at all... and besides, the idea that Gauche _could_ die in this war despite everything they'd done, all the training, all the effort they'd put in... and maybe they couldn't save everyone they loved... - as she pestered Owen about Gauche's state. It was a relief to know that her magic had not only worked, but seem to come with no side effects (asides from draining her immensely) thus far. 

When Owen left, with a small smile on his face, as if he had seen through her concerns and knew of their closeness despite being a complete stranger, she took to sitting in Gauche with silence. 

"I'm okay, Grey, trust me, I'm fine... you saved me," he assured her, perhaps a little annoyed that she insisted on following him basically everywhere. 

"I know - I just..." 

Her eyes stung and she could feel the wet tears as she blinked. She knew she had to tell him, otherwise it would bother him that this time she was avoiding him with the truth and it would bother her to have to keep the truth hidden. She was certain he'd been somewhat aware of her feelings considering she'd hugged him and all... but sitll... they had time. 

They had nothing but time right now. What was there to do? There was no meeting and even if there was, it wasn't something they were supposed to attend - it was mostly for Captains and Vice Captains... though, strangely, she didn't think they _had_ a vice captain. Only later would she be proven wrong. Their base had just been attacked and everyone needed to get their mana back. Without Charmy this was going to take some time, and hence they couldn't patrol Clover kingdom or go on any missions. All they could do was console each other and talk. If they didn't, it would leave them with dealing with this in isolation... and the idea that they would have to deal with what had happened on their own...

"I thought you would - and I..."

"But I'm not. I'm alive. Thanks to you. And as long as we fight together, we'll always find a way pull through-" he seemed to tense, possibly at the realisation of how cheesy (but cute) that had probably sounded to Grey. "Great, that idiot's philosophy is rubbing off on me again..." he added, under his breath. 

"Gauche...?"

"Yes..." 

"I... back then when I hugged you..." 

"You were worried, it's fine... it's... a little surprising, but fine..." 

"No, well, yes, but that's... I don't regret it, or feel embarrassed about it... actually... I um..." 

"If you want another hug..." 

"I... could use a hug... if it's okay with you..." 

He didn't say anything. Rather, he pulled Grey towards him, wrapping his arms around her. It was then, feeling comfortable and warm in his embrace that the words finally managed to come out. "I love you, Gauche." 

* * *

"'Sup with you two dorks?" their captain asked, taking a drag from his cigarette as he walked past the new couple. 

Finally, after years of hiding herself, hiding her feelings and pretending, she was free to be herself. And finally it seemed that Gauche trusted more than just his sister. So kindly excuse the two lovebirds, Yami, as they now rested beside each other, with Grey's head on Gauche's chest, looking up at the sky. The passing by cloud dragons, turtles and dolphins might have been a wonderful sight, but it wasn't really the shapes in the heavens she was interested in. She was simply content to finally know that she could love and be loved, and that the world, at least for now, was at peace. Nothing to worry about, nothing to overthink. 

There was just love. 

It wasn't just them either. 

She'd seen Zora sneak by, with a certain silver haired woman's hand in his, acting as though the two were being subtle and in doing so not being subtle at all. She wondered how long it would take for the elder Silva girl to swallow her pride and let the world know she was dating a commoner, but with her own intially hesitation, who was she to judge them? It was still kind of sweet, in it's own way. 

It seemed Asta was finally less oblivious about the youngest Silva girl's feelings, himself turning just the slightest bit redder in her presence and even complimenting her looks here and there. No longer did Noelle push him away, and Grey was only happy for the girl to have finally grown comfortable in the presence of the people she loved and become accustomed to expressing her emotions in healthier ways... 

Charmy had seemed to move on from Yuno - if all the posing for Rill and her strange methods of flirting via food with the youngest captain was anything to go by - and now appeared to have her sights and heart set on another. Grey wondered if Rill had finally figured out the small-Charmy, tall Charmy mystery (since she'd never been at Heart Kingdom, but she did know of his crush thanks to a little thing called gossip which spread through the kingdom like wildfire), but it didn't appear to matter. These days he seemed to be very fond of short Charmy anyway. 

Speaking of gossip, she had also heard somewhere that there were a few lovebirds amongst the Golden Dawn and that the Silva's secret keeper had become extra close with the eldest Silva child. 

And despite all of the captain's words, he too seemed act differently - dressing up more, sneaking out the base with chocolates and flowers in hand, letting go of Captain Charlotte's former nickname of "Prickly" in favour of just "Princess" - suggesting he was no less a dork than they were. 

Really, it seemed like love was in the air. Well, that... and turtle shaped clouds. 

"Grey...?" 

She turned around to look to Gauche, who looked at her with a soft gaze. "Hmm...?"

"I love you." 

* * *

**A/N**

**[ 1 ] Because he's clearly a tsundere, Grey.**

**I feel like after being away for so long and not updating, I might as well give you a teaser about the next part of the book I'm working on (keeping in mind I might even change that part of the book too, or might write another full chapter and post it before then... but still so you know I'm actually working on it):**

Crushes were a funny thing. 

They never seemed to arrive at the right time, you were never prepared for them and generally speaking, as suddenly as they appeared they disappeared. They were also incredibly confusing, frustrating and yet somehow... satisfying and exciting. 

That said, until Yuno, the four leafed grimoire prodigy of "that village in the sticks with the giant demon skull in it" and alleged "lady killer" (only according to Asta, though: no one ever had considered him to be anything so... - and now that he thought about why did Asta call him lady killer? He'd never murdered anyone and with the exception of a certain devil user, he had never and possibly would never consider killing a woman - confusing) met the royal pain and tsundere sweetheart that was Noelle Silva he'd never experienced such a thing himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, but keep in mind that I reserve the right to refuse a request that I don't feel comfortable with for whatever reason.  
> Updated whenever I feel like it.


End file.
